Pinch Hitwell
Pinch Hitwell is a male customer who made his first appearance as a closer in Papa's Hot Doggeria. Appearance As he plays for any of the twelve teams that call Griller Stadium home, he wears the uniform of whatever team is the "home team" for that particular game. He has arrived at the Hot Doggeria wearing each of the 12 teams' uniforms, but the order of what he wears will vary. Outside of the Hot Doggeria, he will wear the uniform of the location of the restaurant he's visiting. In Papa's Cupcakeria, he wears the Frostfield Woolies jersey. At Papa's Pastaria, he wears the colors of the Portellini Gondoliers. He wears his Frostfield Batters uniform when visiting Papa's Donuteria. Flipdeck Info Pinch Hitwell is an independent pinch-hitter for Griller Stadium, who can be seen playing for the home team at each game. Pinch had his name changed from Johnny to avoid confusion and to better his chances at hitting the major leagues. After a year at the Oniontown Sourdome, Pinch was offered a job in his hometown at Griller Stadium. He was ecstatic to return to Tastyville, home of his favorite Pizzeria! Orders Papa's Hot Doggeria * Kielbasa in a Hoagie Roll * Onions * Cheese * Marinara Sauce * Tomato Wedges * Drink and Popcorn: ** Medium Lemon Mist ** Small Candy Jack Papa's Cupcakeria * Liner A * Carrot Cake * Cupcake 1: ** Pink Frosting ** Strawberry Drizzle ** Crushed Peanuts (Rainbow Sprinkles in other holidays) ** Candy Baseball (No other Toppings in other holidays) ** Cherry ** Candy Baseball (No other Toppings in other holidays) * Cupcake 2: ** White Frosting ** Butterscotch Drizzle (Chocolate Drizzle in other holidays) ** Crushed Peanuts (Chocolate Chips in other holidays) ** 3 Pretzel Bats (Cherry in other holidays) Papa's Freezeria HD *Large Cup *Marshmallows *Pumpkin Pie Syrup *Chunky Blend *Whipped Cream *Butterscotch Topping *Nuts *Hazelnut Swizzle, Cherry, Hazelnut Swizzle Papa's Pastaria *Regular Stellini (Radiatori in other holidays) *Creamy Alfredo Sauce *4 Tomatoes *4 Sausages *Provolone Star (Grated Mozzarella in other holidays) *Garlic Breadstick Papa's Freezeria To Go! *Small Cup *Cookie Dough *Mint Syrup *Chunky Blend *Whipped Cream *Nuts *Chocolate Chips *Waffle Wedge *3 Cherries Papa's Donuteria * Pumpkin Roll with Apple Pie Filling (Boston Cream in other holidays) ** Cinnamon Sugar ** Candy Jack (Crushed Peanuts in other holidays) * Regular Roll ** Chocolate Icing ** Chocolate Banana Drizzle (Banana Drizzle in other holidays) * Pumpkin Round Donut ** Vanilla Icing ** Chocolate Drizzle ** Candy Jack (Crushed Peanuts in other holidays) Papa's Wingeria HD *4 Buffalo Boneless Wings (left) *4 Teriyaki Hog Wings (right) *4 Green Peppers *Awesomesauce Dip *Ranch Dip Unlockable toppings along with him *In Cupcakeria, he is unlocked with Pretzel Bat *In Freezeria HD, he is unlocked with Butterscotch Topping *In Pastaria, he is unlocked with Provolone Star *In Freezeria To Go, he's unlocked with Small Cup *In Donuteria, he is unlocked with Rolls *In Wingeria HD, he is unlocked with Awesomesauce Dip Trivia *If you look very quickly, he can be found hiding in the customers chart in Papa's Pizzeria and Papa's Burgeria, except he doesn't have any facial hair. *He is the only character who wears a different uniform every time he comes in during the game. *His hair is similar to Carlo Romano's, but blonde. *In Cupcakeria, he's unlocked with the Baseball Season, which is also his favorite holiday. *Sometimes Pinch can be seen watching the ball game from the Griller Stadium stands. *In Papa's Hot Doggeria, he and Xolo are closers who order a Hoagie Roll. *He is the first Hot Doggeria local to have a flipdeck. Gallery File:Screen_Shot_2012-11-23_at_12.47.50_PM.png|Pinch Hitwell before he changed his name File:75.jpg File:Hinchpitwell.png|His perfect score File:Pinch_Different_Uniform.png|Pinch in a Sizzlers Uniform. File:Pinch_Hitwell.png pinch hitwell samurais.png|Pinch Hitwell in a Samurais uniform unhappy pinch hitwell.png|Pinch Hitwell isn't happy Pinch and skyler.png|Pinch and Skyler Pinch Hitwell game appearance.png|Pinch Hitwell customer picture Pinch Hitwell happy.png|Pinch Hitwell when he is a star customer hotdoggeriafoodpinchhitwellglitch.png|Buttered Popcorn sticking out of the box with Pinch Hitwell. "I don't know what's worse, the raw hot dog or the popcorn sticking out of the box!" Perfectpinch.png Papas freezeria.jpg Madhitwell.png Bertha and Pinch Hitwell inside the Cupcakeria.png pinchpastaria.png Pinch Pitwell in Papa's Pastaria.png Hallway Hunt - Pinch Hitwell (Pastaria).png Rosquillas_perfectas_para_Pinch_Hitwell.png Pinch Hitwell unlocked in Papa's Cupcakeria.png Pinch Gold HD.jpg|The Walk-Off Grand Slam of Wings!!! Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Papa's Hot Doggeria Debuts Category:Closers Category:Characters with flipdecks Category:P Characters